walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury
The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury is the second novel by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. It is a sequel to the Rise of the Governor. In a recent interview Robert Kirkman said "it's going to be a direct sequel to Rise of the Governor. We're going to meet new characters as they come to Woodbury and see how Woodbury is founded, and how The Governor continues to grow as a character. It all takes place before we met The Governor in the comic book series, and there's a lot more story to tell with that guy. We'll also look at others, Lilly is going to be another focus. It's going to be fun to explore those characters again."Graphic Novel Friday: Interview with Robert Kirkman Plot Synopsis The plot is divided into two parts with several chapters each; each part chronicling the origin of Lilly and how she came to be at Woodbury. Part 1: Red Day Rising The story begins following survivors Lilly Caul, Josh Lee Hamilton, And Bob Stookey as they attempt to recreate some form of community within the woods, nicknamed "Tent City". Lilly and Josh are among those who train the kids and teens with schooling and other survival tactics. While others, such as Bob, guard and scavenge for supplies. A hurricane hits Georgia, destroying major areas but sparing the group. Tensions begin to rise however, after several walker hordes descend upon the group, and the antagonism caused by leader Chad Bingham comes to a head, resulting in his death at the hands of Josh. Josh is forced to leave the group but is joined by Lilly, and Bob, who are also joined by two other survivors, Scott and Megan. Some time passes and the group are barely making it out on their own. The group manage to come across a scavenging team while searching a local Wal-Mart. After initial hostilities, the scavengers, lead by Martinez, welcomes them to their crew and invites them to their community, Woodbury. Part 2: This Is How The World Ends The group is lead to Woodbury and are taken back by how the community runs, they soon meet the leader of the group, Phillip Blake. The group begins to separate and begin to take odd jobs and positions within the community. The former Tent-City survivors are found unwelcome by several members within the 'utopia' and, after attempting to calm an escalating situation, Josh is killed. Lilly begins to struggle with herself from the loss, but is tended to by Bob. She soon begins to grow suspicious about Phillip after the incident and several strange encounters with him. Lilly forms a group to find what The Governor is up to but find that Megan has formed a relationship with him. Megan quickly discovers what lies beneath "The Governor's" façade and takes her life, much to the dismay of Bob. The group soon reveal his disturbing and tyrannical ideas of law & order and decide that they will fight the Governor. The group, including Martinez, plan to assassinate the leader while out on a run, but the plan quickly falls apart after a horde surrounds the vehicles they encompass. The group are forced to work together and Lilly's life is spared. The Governor gives her and the other insurgent's jobs chopping up dead bodies to feed to the walkers within their new "coliseum". She is forced to keep The Governor's secret or risk being killed and vows revenge against The Governor's cruel reign. Credits *Lilly Caul *Bob Stookey *Joshua Lee Hamilton *Megan Lafferty *Scott Moon *Chad Bingham *Donna Bingham *Sarah Bingham *Lydia Bingham *Mary Bingham *Ruthie Bingham *Harlan Steagal *O'Toole *Jerry Hennessey *Dick Fenster *Rhimes *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Caesar Martinez *Dr. Stevens *Alice Warren *Sam *Johnny *Davy *Haynes *Calvin Deets *Dean Gorman *Johnny Pruitt *Travis *Stevie *Swede *Broyles *Taggert *Hines *Trey Barker *Manning *Stinson *Tommy Zorn *Greely *Johnson *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Simmons (Mentioned) *Alice Burnside (Mentioned) *Everett Ray Caul (Mentioned) *Brenda Stookey (Mentioned) *Raylene Hamilton (Mentioned) *Vernon Hamilton (Mentioned) *Alicia Hamilton (Mentioned) *L. Hunt (Mentioned) *Elmer K. (Mentioned) *Shauna (Mentioned) *Barry Gooden (Mentioned) *Woodbury survivors *Tent City survivors. Deaths *Raylene Hamilton (Confirmed Fate) *Brenda Stookey (Confirmed Fate) *Everett Ray Caul (Confirmed Fate) *Sarah Bingham *Chad Bingham *Elmer K. (Confirmed Fate) *Shauna (Confirmed Fate) *Johnson (Confirmed Fate) *Greely (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed national guardsman (Confirmed Fate) *Scott Moon (Alive) *Trey Barker *Joshua Lee Hamilton *Sam *Stinson *Megan Lafferty *Stevie *Swede *Broyles *Taggert *Manning *Tommy Zorn Trivia *First appearance of Lilly Caul. *First appearance of Bob Stookey. *First appearance of Johnny. *First appearance of Davy. *First appearance of Haynes. *First appearance of Calvin Deets. *First appearance of Dean Gorman. *First appearance of Johnny Pruitt. *First appearance of Hines. *First (and last) appearance of Joshua Lee Hamilton. *First (and last) appearance of Megan Lafferty. *First (and last) appearance of Scott Moon. *First (and last) appearance of Harlan Steagal. *First (and last) appearance of O'Toole. *First (and last) appearance of Jerry Hennessey. *First (and last) appearance of Dick Fenster. *First (and last) appearance of Simmons. *First (and last) appearance of Alice Burnside. *First (and last) appearance of Rhimes. *First (and last) appearance of Chad Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Donna Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Sarah Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Lydia Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Mary Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Ruthie Bingham. *First (and last) appearance of Sam. *First (and last) appearance of Travis. *First (and last) appearance of Stevie. *First (and last) appearance of Swede. *First (and last) appearance of Broyles. *First (and last) appearance of Taggert. *First (and last) appearance of Stinson. *First (and last) appearance of Tommy Zorn. *First (and last) appearance of Greely. *First (and last) appearance of Johnson. *First mention of Everett Ray Caul. *First mention of Brenda Stookey. *First mention of Raylene Hamilton. *First mention of Vernon Hamilton. *First mention of Alicia Hamilton. *First mention of L. Hunt. *First mention of Elmer K.. *First mention of Shauna. *First mention of Barry Gooden. *Last appearance of Trey Barker. *Last appearance of Manning. *Lilly is featured on the cover of the novel. **The novel focuses on Lilly and how her character develops as she gets to and lives in Woodbury. Goofs/Errors *During the events of the novel, there is a massive storm that hits Georgia which is told to be worse than any historically recent hurricane to hit the area. This hurricane is never mentioned in the comics. *In some copies of the book there is a publishing error. Pages 217-248 are bound into the book twice. When you finish reading page 248 the first time, you find the next page to be page 217 again. The next 32 pages are a repeat of 217-248 and then the book continues on with page 249 through the end. * Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech) is referred to as "Georgia Tech University" * Trey Barker is referenced as being a "Master Gunnery Sergeant", which is a Marine Corps rank, despite Barker being in the Army National Guard. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Novels Category:Books Category:The Walking Dead